Unwritten Umbrella
by VeekaIzhanez
Summary: The side-story of Lily and Mitsuki in their own life and love. Lily/Gonard, Mitsuki/Mikey....
1. Unwritten

**Unwritten umbrella  
by VeekaIzhanez**

**Back by popular demand....I present you double story of Kappa Mikey stories...  
This time, I want to tell you a side story of Lily and Mitsuki before they're become a Lily Mu star.**

**Admitter: English is not my first language and I've a Beta and I've do the best and I got the highest marks for English in my school so please don't tell me that my writing is very bad, okay?**

**Whatever, Enjoy!**

**Chapter 1: Unwritten**

**Characters: Lily, Gonard.**

She is looking over the window. She is Lily. Previously, her life was so famous and full of fame. She loves glamourous life as she was a model and always appeared in fashion magazine. Now, her career is ruined as there was one moment had changed her life. Now, she decide to write down one story based from her past life. She tuning her radio, playing one song. She hearing it and thinking of something.  
**Can I get my life at the pastime? I'm really missed of that time....**

_I am unwritten, can't read my mind, I'm undefined  
I'm just beginning, the pen's in my hand, ending unplanned_

The story was starting like this....

Lily was a girl which she loves to act herself as a model. From her, her beautiness that she got makes her that she is a most beautiful girl in the world. Her beautiness that she got makes all girls out there feels jealous at her.  
"Look at that girl. She's mad,"  
"Yeah, she think she is only the most beautiful girl in the world?"  
"Oh...you think I'm too much of my beautiness, right?" said Lily, then she laughing them.  
'Lily, I know you're so beautiful...but you need to think twice...your beautiness that you got is only for a while....you will lost it anytime,"  
"Hey, who told you to make a discussion to me? I don't want to hear anything from you, understand?" Lily is scolding all the girls thus they're get themselves away from the scene. That makes Lily relieved but she is lonely....no one want to get after her even she's so pretty.....  
"Excuse me, lady..."  
"Hey, who's there?"  
Actually, Gonard is walking toward her, bringing one bouquet of flowers.  
"Hi, little girl. My name is..." Gonard is introducing his name to Lily but he had been hit by her.  
"Listen here, you big guy! I don't want the ugly guy like you to be my lover! I'm just want the guy which he is handsome....rich and....'  
That sentences makes Gonard is disappeared in a flash. Lily is very mad now.  
"Hey, why are you don't want listen to me?!!!"

Suddenly....

_Staring at the blank page before you  
Open up the dirty window  
Let the sun illuminate the words that you could not find_

"Excuse me, you sweet lady. I'm talking to you..."  
That makes Lily guessed where that sound come from. Until....  
"Are you Lily?"  
"Yes, I am. Why are you calling me like that?"  
"Actually, our company is a model searching agent which we want to search new model for one new magazine that they'll publish soon..."  
"Sorry! I don't want to accpet that offer unless.."  
"You'll get much money and one-year contract for being a supermodel if you accept it..."  
"Really?"  
"Of course,"  
Lily is following them to the company and she agree of all terms and rules of that contract....

Since after that, Lily become a famous model in Japan. All magazines wants her as a cover while the television station wants her as an actress in any drama and movies. Sometimes, she need to become closer with her fans consists of guys who like her beautiness. Now, Lily is in fame...she is so famous!

_Reaching for something in the distance  
So close you can almost taste it  
Release your innovations  
Feel the rain on your skin  
No one else can feel it for you  
Only you can let it in  
No one else, no one else  
Can speak the words on your lips  
Drench yourself in words unspoken  
Live your life with arms wide open  
Today is where your book begins  
The rest is still unwritten_

_Oh, oh, oh_

However.....  
Gonard who he is very likes Lily only stares at her on the magazine and eating it after that, he is frusted due to Lily refused his love.  
**Why are you did this to me, Lily? I'm very love you.....**

Until one day....  
Lily is arrive at one place for a shooting session for one magazine cover. She had been make-up and dressed with very beautiful clothes. She had been controlled with some bodyguards thus make no one can disturb her. All of her fans are frusted of her behaviour and her egoist matters.  
"We want Lily!"  
"Lily! Lily!"  
"We love you, Lily!"  
However, Lily is ignoring them at all. She think they're just want to make her mad and disturb her time. Then....  
"Can you get out from here right now?!"  
That makes all of her fans walking away from her.  
"Hey, don't go! I'm doesn't mean to hurt you but...."  
Then, Gonard is walking toward her.  
"Lily, I know you refused me because I'm so ugly and...nothing that I can say just now but I want you to accept my love because I..."  
"You what, huh? I don't want to accept any proposal from the ugly and nerdy guy like you!" Then, Lily is throwing him one vase thus he lefting the place.

_I break tradition, sometimes my tries, are outside the lines  
We've been conditioned to not make mistakes, but I can't live that way_

Lily is thinking of something...  
**Huh! He think I'm such a what? I'm Lily, the supermodel that cannot be untouchen by any guy....and I'm the most beautiful model in Japan...who knows? He is only a normal guy who want to ruin me and get me out from my own career....  
**"Miss Lily...."  
"What?"

_Staring at the blank page before you  
Open up the dirty window  
Let the sun illuminate the words that you could not find_

"Why are you want to see me?"  
"Actually, miss Lily, do you remember of the contract?"  
"Why?"  
"I want you to return your money that you spent before,"  
"What? I've spent my money for buying my new clothes and new jewelleries...and you want me to return it to you?"  
"Because you're too stuborn to return it, I'll force you to give all your things to me! It included in the contract!"  
That scene makes all of her properties had been taken by that assittant thus makes her nothing....

_Reaching for something in the distance  
So close you can almost taste it  
Release your inner visions  
Feel the rain on your skin  
No one else can feel it for you  
Only you can let it in  
No one else, no one else  
Can speak the words on your lips  
Drench yourself in words unspoken  
Live your life with arms wide open  
Today is where your book begins_

Now, she is nothing but she feels something....  
**'Lily, I know you're so beautiful...but you need to think twice...your beautiness that you got is only for a while....you will lost it anytime,"  
**That makes Lily feels mad. She realised that words will be a reality.  
**How could it be? Why am I become like this? Does this thing happen because...I'm unthankful of my own advantages that I have?**  
She is looking toward the sky and the rain is falling. She closing her eyes and her memory is playing....

_Feel the rain on your skin  
No one else can feel it for you  
Only you can let it in  
No one else, no one else  
Can speak the words on your lips  
Drench yourself in words unspoken  
Live your life with arms wide open  
Today is where your book begins  
The rest is still unwritten_

**I know that I'm not be thankful for my own that I have but....at least I'm still beautiful, right?  
-You not, Lily.  
-Hey, who is talking there?  
-Even you're looking beautiful, but there is something that you don't have.  
-What?  
-Your heart. You're not kind-hearted. You refused one guy's love and you ignored your fans. You think all the glamourous that you got can be taken anytime?  
**Then, Lily is start crying....  
**I know, this is my fault....**

_Staring at the blank page before you  
Open up the dirty window  
Let the sun illuminate the words that you could not find_

Then....

"Lily," said Gonard. Lily is staring to him.  
"Why are you come here?" asked Lily.

_Reaching for something in the distance  
So close you can almost taste it  
Release your inner visions  
Feel the rain on your skin  
No one else can feel it for you  
Only you can let it in  
No one else, no one else  
Can speak the words on your lips  
Drench yourself in words unspoken  
Live your life with arms wide open  
Today is where your book begins_

"Lily, I want to tell you that the agent that you accepted before was a liar. That's why I want to come there and warn you but...."  
"I know I was wrong. Please forgive me! Please forgive me!"  
Then, Lily is walking away from him.  
"But I want to ask you something, why do you love me? I'm not a good girl as you think," asked Lily.  
"Actually, I like you because...." said Gonard then he mutes.  
"What? Say it right now..."  
"I don't know why am I love you but...."  
Then, he knees down to Lily and....  
"I want you to be my lover, will you?"  
That makes Lily shocked.

_Feel the rain on your skin  
No one else can feel it for you  
Only you can let it in  
No one else, no one else  
Can speak the words on your lips  
Drench yourself in words unspoken  
Live your life with arms wide open  
Today is where your book begins  
The rest is still unwritten  
The rest is still unwritten  
The rest is still unwritten_

_Oh, yeah, yeah_

"You see me for this?" asked Lily.  
"Yeah, I want you as my lover. Even you're not blossoming anymore.."  
That makes Lily touched, hugging him. The rain is still coming....

Now, she is realised from her long 'sleep'. She hasn't write anything on her notebook. But all the memories that played before makes her inspired to write her life-story....


	2. Umbrella

**Chapter 2: Umbrella**

**Characters: Mitsuki, Mikey Simon.**

Mitsuki is standing for being ready for one dancing session for one new theathre that she need to perform soon.  
"Are you ready yet, Mitsuki?" asked Mikey.  
"Not yet, Mikey. I'm really not ready for this theathre, can you teach me this?" asked Mitsuki.  
"Well..I'm also don't know how it's working but I trying,"  
Then, both of them are holding their hands together and starts moving. The music is playing.

_(Uh huh, uh huh) Ch-Yeah  
(Uh huh, uh huh) Mitsuki  
Good girl gone bad  
(Uh huh, uh huh) Take three... Action!  
(Uh huh, uh huh) Hov!_

_No clouds in my stones  
Let it rain, I hydroplane into fame (Eh, eh, eh)  
Coming down with the Tokyo's  
When the clouds come we gone  
We roc-a-fella (Eh, eh, eh)  
We fly higher than weather in G5's or better  
You know me, in anticipation for precipitation  
Stacks chips for the rainy day (Eh, eh, eh)_

_Mikey?  
Rain man is back with little miss sunshine  
Mitsuki where you at?_

"Mitsuki, I want you to know that we need to get ready for this..." whispered Mikey.  
"For what?" asked Mitsuki.  
Then, Mikey accidentally makes her falling down but he grabbing her back and...  
"Mikey, you make me almost injured!" said Mitsuki.  
"Sorry, this is a part of the theathre," said Mikey, then he is kissing her.  
They're continuing dancing....

Actually, Mikey and Mitsuki are involved in one theathre of one love story between the stars.  
"Mitsuki.." whispered Mikey.  
"Yeah, Mikey..." replied Mitsuki.  
"It reminded me of something...that I can't forget at all,"  
"Me too..."  
They're reminding of one love moment together. It gives them an inspiration for keep dancing along the song.

_You had my heart  
We'll never be worlds Apart  
They be in magazines  
But You'll still be my star  
Baby cause in the dark you can't see shiny cars  
That's when you need me there  
With you i'll always Share Because_

They're keep dancing when the song is playing. They're spinning and moving to get their action alive.  
"Tell me what the thing that you kept for," said Mikey.  
"Nothing that I want to say unless I love someone," said Mitsuki.  
"Who?"  
"You, Mikey,'  
Then, they're get themselves closer and starts moving again.

_When the sun Shine We shine Together  
Told you i'll be here Forever  
Said I'll always be your friend  
So come on out and stick it out till the end  
Now that it's raining more then ever  
Know that we'll still have each other  
You can stand under my Umbrella  
You can stand under my Umbrella (Ella ella eh eh eh)  
Under my umbrella (ella ella eh eh eh)  
Under my umbrella (ella ella eh eh eh)  
Under my umbrella (ella ella eh eh eh)_

"You know what? I'm nothing here while you're such a precious star that I see. And you're always shining my life," said Mikey.  
"And your presence to me like something special arrive in my life thus makes me feel alive and ..." said Mitsuki."  
"And what?"  
"It seems you're everything for me...even you're look too much,"  
"See? I'm not too bad but sometimes I'm..."  
"And it makes me..."  
They're walking out from the building and they're in outside.  
Suddenly there is one rain drops coming down to them thus they're get one umbrella nearby and shading themselves together.  
"And I'm always make me thinking of you," said Mitsuki.  
"Why are you thinking of me?" asked Mikey.

_Cause everything  
Will never come in between Your apart of my Entity Here for infinity  
When the war has delt it's part when the world has delt it's card  
If the hand is hard Together we'll messure Because_

"Maybe we can get our move if we're together," said Mitsuki.  
"I'm agree of yours," said Mikey.  
Carefully they're get themselves in their way thus they're feel their move are start working.  
"It seems that we can dance together as in..." said Mikey.  
"In one scene that we need to dance in the rain," said Mitsuki.  
"It looking...perfect!"

_When the sun Shine We shine Together  
Told you i'll be here Forever  
Said I'll always be your friend  
So come on out and stick it out till the end  
Now that it's raining more then ever_

_Know that we'll still have each other  
You can stand under my Umbrella  
You can stand under my Umbrella (Ella ella eh eh eh)  
Under my umbrella (ella ella eh eh eh)  
Under my umbrella (ella ella eh eh eh)  
Under my umbrella (ella ella eh eh eh)_

They're throwing their umbrella from the scene and starts dancing.  
"Come to me, girl..." said Mikey.  
Mitsuki giggles for a while, then she following of him.

_You can run into my arms it's okay don't be alarmed (Come into me)  
(there's no distance in between our love)  
So, Go on and let the Rain pour I'll be all you need and more Because_

They're get themselves in rain together.  
"Maybe you want to get wet here," said Mikey.  
"No, but we..." said Mitsuki.  
"Maybe we need something to protect ourselves.."

_When the sun Shine We shine Together  
Told you i'll be here Forever  
Said I'll always be your friend  
So come on out and stick it out till the end  
Now that it's raining more then ever  
Know that we'll still have each other  
You can stand under my Umbrella  
You can stand under my Umbrella (Ella ella eh eh eh)  
Under my umbrella (ella ella eh eh eh)  
Under my umbrella (ella ella eh eh eh)  
Under my umbrella (ella ella eh eh eh)_

Mikey gets that umbrella and covering her back.  
"Why are you..." asked Mitsuki, shocked.  
"I don't want you to get fever," said Mikey.  
"But..."  
"No buts, okay?"  
"Let's dance..."  
"Okay,"  
They're get themselves closer and.....they're dancing in the rain.

_It's raining  
Oh baby it's raining  
Baby Come Into me  
Come into me  
It's raining  
Oh baby it's raining  
You can always come into me_

"Let's go home!" Mikey is pulling her hand and drag her to the building. they're looking to the rain and they're feel something....  
"I think we're just acting but it feels something real," said Mikey.  
"Me too. I feel something strange when we're dancing together," said Mitsuki.  
And then, they're get themselves closer and.....they're get their lovely kiss together.

The End

Moral Value: Love is not for an action...it's a reality

**A/N: Okay?**


End file.
